First Kiss
by Emilieleeleelee
Summary: Yuki and Tohru confess their love for each other, and things are looking up for them, but what happens to Kyo when he discovers that Yuki and Tohru have become a couple? read to find out!
1. The Kiss

**First kiss**

Yuki smiled at her with the sweet smile meant only for Tohru, she smiled back at him with the same energy.

"Miss Honda can I talk to you?" Yuki asked politely.

"Oh…uh huh" Tohru shook her head and followed Yuki into the other room.

"Tohru…I don't know how t tell you this…" Yuki began but heard stirring in the kitchen, "can we go outside first?" he said pointing to the door.

Tohru shook her head and followed quietly behind Yuki as he led her to the secret base.

"_What if he is mad at me and wants me to leave…then again I am being a big burden to them all"_ Tohru thought.

Yuki sat down next to the strawberries they had planted together. "Tohru…" he began again, "You know all memories we share together?" Yuki picked a strawberry from the bush and placed it in the palm of Tohru's hand. "You know all the things we have done together? Well I think about all those times and I always wish I could replay them over and over and over, I _love_ spending time with you…and just being with you." Yuki had not pulled away from Torhu's hand yet, and the strawberry was the only thing keeping him from squeezing her hand and pulling her close.

"I feel that way too Yuki," Tohru said with a smile, "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Yuki just calmly shook his head and pulled his hand away from hers taking the strawberry with him. He put it down and stared into Tohru's big brown orbs.

"Tohru…if someone in the Zodiac told you they loved you…what would you do…what would you say?" Yuki asked.

Tohru thought about it. Yuki felt the pain rise up in his chest, as the moment grew longer.

"Depends on if they mean love or _love_" Tohru said.

"They said they _Love _you and want to date you" Yuki clarified.

"I would give them a chance!" Tohru said quickly.

"What about me?" Yuki asked quietly enough that Tohru just barley heard him.

Tuhru blushed, "You don't know how much I have wished that." She said quietly.

Yuki heard and felt so giddy all of a sudden, but he wanted to hear her say it again.

"What?" he said.

"Oh…um…nothing" Tohru said looking down trying to hide her blush tainted face.

"Oh…" Yuki pretended to be upset about it, and boy did it work.

"Oh Yuki…I should have never said what I did anyway it is not important!" she said franticly placing one hand on his back.

"Oh but Tohru what you say is _so_ important to me," Yuki said and looked up into her eyes once more, then grasped her hand in his and looked at her closer trying to remember every detail of her beautiful face. "What did you say Tohru?" he asked once more.

"Um…" Tohru forgot about the curse and hugged Yuki while yelling, "I love you Yuki!"

_Poof!_

Tohru cried and looked into her hands at the tiny little white rat sitting there, "I am so sorry!" she cried harder.

_Poof!_

Tohru cried into her hands as Yuki dressed himself, and when he returned to her side she was still crying.

"Tohru, What is wrong?" he asked.

"I was already a burden know you will never look at me the same way again," she cried more.

"Tohru your right I will never look at you the same way again," Tohru looked up from her hands and glared at him with complete sadness. "I will look at you the way I am looking at you now…with all the love in the world… I love you Tohru…plain and simple."

At that moment they shared their first kiss. It was a gentle, yet passionate kiss that would always be remembered by the both of them forever.

Authors Note:

i might continue this story if that is what the readers want i have some ideas but it all depends on **you!**

_limeygreeness_


	2. Awake?

Chapter 2 Night 

That night Tohru was too jittery to sleep. She lay awake staring at the ceiling replaying the events of the night over and over again in her mind. She tried to remember the feeling of his lips against hers and the warmness and comfort she felt being able to be so close to him.

It seemed Yuki felt the same way for he was doing what Tohru was at that moment too. He thought about her perfect eyes and lips and how happy she looked when he released her from the kiss. He wanted so badly to kiss her perfect lips again. Yuki thought all these things to the point were he lost control, he had to see his Tohru right then and there. So as quiet as a mouse he snuck into her bedroom. He sat down on a chair that was next to the bed and watched her.

Tohru was lying on her side when she thought she heard something at the door, but she ignored it and closed her eyes and continued to think about Yuki. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched, she slowly turned her body in the other direction.

"Yuki…"she whispered.

"Tohru…" he whispered back. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked longingly into her eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly, "I love you," he said.

A blush crept up on her cheeks as she whispered, "What are you here for?" she saw a hint of disappointment on his face through the dark and wondered what she had done wrong.

"Tohru…you don't love me back?" Yuki asked with a puppy-dog grin on his face.

"Of course I love you back…but what did you need in here?" she asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you Tohru, "Yuki confessed "I was thinking about our…kiss…and just needed to see you." Now it was his turn to blush.

"I feel the same way Yuki…I was praying for the morning so I could see you…I didn't think you would be awake at this time of night." Tohru said.

"That does not matter right now…um…Tohru…can I stay the night with you?" he asked sheepishly with a red blush painted across his face.

Tohru mimicked his blush and nodded, "Sure…"

Yuki went to lie down but stopped short and grabbed two pillows form the end of the bed and placed them in between Tohru and himself.

"Just so I won't change while we sleep," Yuki explained. Tohru shook her head and watched above the pillows as Yuki lye his head against the pillow next to her. Yuki placed his hand gently on Tohru's cheek and relaxed at the warmness emanating from her body.

Tohru was shocked at the coldness of Yuki's hand and flinched under his touch but soon relaxed as she felt reassured that he was there and loved her. Tohru sighed and closed her eyes and felt Yuki do the same.

"Tohru I love…" Yuki began but fell asleep before he could finish.

"…Yuki…" Tohru questioned. She fell asleep soon after.

Somehow during the night Yuki and Tohru hugged and when Yuki woke up he was naked. Luckily Tohru was not awake but while he was putting his close on Shigure walked in.

Yuki put a finger over his lips signaling for Shigure to stay quiet, but all Shigure did was form his mouth in the shape of an "o" from pure shock.

Yuki walked over to the still sleeping Tohru and kissed the top of her head and dragged Shigure out of the room with him. Shigure did not say anything until they were in the kitchen.

"How could you do it…our sweet innocent little Tohru is no longer innocent." Shigure half sobbed and shook his head disappointedly at Yuki, "tsk, tsk, tsk," Shigure waved his finger in Yuki's face.

"Let me explain," Yuki started, "Me and Tohru started to get into a more friendly relationship with each other…we are like boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing now…anyway I could not stop thinking about her and it got out of control and I had to see her, and it just so happen that when I want into her room she was awake and she said that she was thinking about me too…"Yuki paused for a breath and then continued. "Then I thought about leaving but then thought that if we had some pillows between us we could spend the night together without the fear of me changing into my other form, so I asked her if she would not mind if I stayed In her room for the night and she said no, so we went to sleep and we must have hugged some time last night but I promise I would never do something like that to miss-Honda ever…unless we were married but that is a whole different story…"Yuki had managed to say that in two breaths and was now searching Shigure's face for some kind of response.

It took a while for Shigure to register what Yuki had said but he had some questions to ask.

"So no…sexual contact or thought at any time…all appropriate behavior?" he asked serious for maybe the first time in his life.

"Of course!" Yuki half yelled annoy that Shigure would think of him that way.


	3. Only if You Want

**This chapter has some useless fluff in it, but I promise the story will get better! Thank you and enjoy!**

** Chapter 3 **

Tohru overheard Yuki talking to Shigure.

"Of course not!" Yuki yelled.

Tohru opened the kitchen door and pretended nothing unusual had happened and went to cooking breakfast. Shigure just shook his head and left the room. That is when Yuki made his move. He walked casually over to Tohru and placed his hands on her shoulders and breathing into the nape of her neck resulting in a cold shiver from her. Yuki kissed her neck and heard a sweet little moan escape Tohru's lips. She blushed, and he saw it and kissed her cheek.

"Is there anything I can do to help you princess?" he asked.

"Um…"Tohru looked around franticly looking for something he could do, "You can cut the strawberries."

Yuki shook his head and reached for the strawberries. He began to quickly slice the strawberries in nice even strips that looked rather appetizing to Tohru, so she just watched as his hands worked.

"There you go Miss-Hon-Tohru I mean, all done," he corrected himself.

Tohru pulled herself from the trance and shook her head and said, "Thank you Yuki what else should we make for breakfast?" That is when Kyo came in.

"Look who decided to wake up today," Yuki commented.

"Shut up you damn rat," Kyo yelled but he was unusually calm today.

"What would you like to eat Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I'll just have some of these," he said and grabbed some strawberries and walked out the door.

"Wonder what has gotten into that stupid cat," Yuki said turning to Tohru, "let's walk to school now." Yuki said grabbing Tohru's hand.

"Ok," Tohru said and followed him.

While walking Tohru wanted to get closer to Yuki so she placed and arm around his waist keeping the distance so that he would not change. Yuki responded by grabbing her shoulder. Bu they both secretly wished to get so much closer…would they ever be able too. It was then that Yuki began to think.

"_What if Tohru says we should just be friends because she can't get any closer to me,"_ That horrible thought was flashing through his head all the way to school.

The school day to Yuki dragged on slowly and painfully as he watched his sweet little Tohru study vigorously while he sat behind her daydreaming.

Yuki was going crazy while he was walking home he kept thinking I have to kiss Tohru again I have to. So he led her to their secret base, "Tohru you know that I love you right?"

"Yeah," she said.

Yuki pressed his lips against hers and let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and licked hers praying she would let him explore, and she did but was hesitant.

Yuki rushed his tongue into her mouth and felt her tense instantly, so he pulled away. She was gasping for breath and holding her chest.

Yuki backed away, "I am so sorry Tohru," he said.

Tohru ran up to him and kissed him again and this time was the on who wanted to enter, and he let her, Yuki decided it was ok to kiss back now so he did and they fought a battle of dominance, and Yuki won. When they pulled away Tohru fell to her knees.

"Tohru are you ok?" he asked going to his knees in front of her.

"Yuki that felt really good," she said with a blush painting her face.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be I enjoyed what we just did and want to do it a lot more…only if you want to." She added not to sound selfish.

"Hmm I'd like that a lot," he said and he kissed her cheek and led her back to Shigure's house.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if the characters seem out of their character, but I thought this would be a good way to show how much Yuki and Tohru have wanted to be together, but I need some ideas if you want the story to continue!!! And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for being so nice this is my first time posting any of my "stuff" so thank you:D**

_limeygreeness _


	4. Oops I Forgot

**First Kiss**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed, sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter I was doing some non-stop babysitting and never got around to writing, but now I have lots of time on my hands so here is the next chapter…**

"What took you two so long to get home? And what did you have to talk about that was so important, that you could not even wait to get home to say!?!" Kyo began to shoot off questions as Yuki and Tohru walked through the door.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Yuki mumbled pulling Tohru up the stairs.

"What was that you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"None of your business you stupid cat," Yuki called back from that top of the stairs.

"Sorry Kyo we just had to talk…" Tohru said being pulled into Yuki's room.

"What's their problem?" Kyo said to himself and walked into the kitchen.

Shigure was sitting at the table reading something when Kyo walked in. Shigure could tell there was something on the cats mind.

"I see Yuki and Tohru made it home," Shigure commented.

"Yeah they said they were just talking," Kyo said.

"Hmm, and what do you think?" Shigure asked hearing the disappointment in Kyo's voice.

"I'm don't know!" he said making a fist.

"Sorry it is none of my business," Shigure stood and made his way to his study, but he stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs, "We might just not have dinner tonight." Shigure sighed and entered his study.

**Yuki and Tohru**

"I don't understand this Yuki," Tohru said pointing to something on her paper. They were studying together.

"Simple," Yuki said taking the pencil from her working out the problem.

"Oh…"

"You don't get it do you?" Yuki said.

Tohru blushed and shook her head from side to side trying to hide her face from him. Yuki placed one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin and tipped her head back to look into her eyes.

"Tohru there is nothing wrong with not understanding something, it's ok I'll help you," he said pressing his lips gently on hers.

"Ok," Tohru said. She lifted her head up and looked at the clock. "OH MY I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER KYO AND SHIGURE MUST BE HUNGRY!!" she yelled trying to get up.

"Tohru," Yuki said trying to get the girls attention, it did not work, "Tohru," she was still ranting on about how she was not worthy to live in the house with them anymore. "TOHRU!" he yelled.

"What?" She asked teary eyed.

"It's fine they probably ordered take-out it's fine. We should see what they got because I'm getting kinda hungry too, but it's fine." Yuki said lacing his hand with hers and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Yuki, for wasting your time," Tohru said following him down the stairs.

"Tohru time with you is never wasted," Yuki said kissing her one last time before entering the kitchen.

Yuki was right Kyo and Shigure did order take-out.

"Oh so I see you two love birds have decided to come out and eat," Shigure said.

Yuki and Tohru blushed and looked to the floor. They sat down quietly and ate without a word.

"Damn it what has gotten into you two?" Kyo yelled. Yuki and Tohru just looked at each other and blushed.

"When are we gonna tell them?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"I don't know," she said.

"Tell us what?" Kyo and Shigure asked.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry again for the long time it took to update I will try to speed it up, but thank you for your patience and reviews.**

_limeygreeness _


	5. All Alone

**First Kiss**

**Sorry again that it took so long! Here is the final chapter… **

**Chapter 5**

"Tell us what?" Kyo and Shigure asked.

Yuki looked up and flashed everyone his "Prince" smile, "Let us talk for a while," he said and led Tohru out of the kitchen.

"I think we should tell them Yuki, they have a right to know." Tohru said in a reasoning tone.

"I know, I know, I know but I'm worried about Kyo's reaction," He said holding his chin looking down.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Oh my dear sweet Tohru, Kyo likes you and everyone knows that," Yuki said with a smile but disappointment was apparent in his voice.

"He does?" Tohru questioned with a smile on her face. She looked over at Yuki who was staring at the floor. "Yuki?" she asked and lifted his head up so she could see into his eyes.

"What?" he asked, with a smile.

"I love_ you_," she said and placed her lips gently on his, "So are we gonna tell them?"

"Uh huh," he nodded and laced his hand with hers and they walked into the kitchen together hand-in-hand.

When Kyo saw Yuki and Tohru walk into the kitchen after talking, he felt like his heart was ripped into a thousand pieces, and the worst part was, Tohru never even new that she did it.

"_It's all that damn rats fault!" _Kyo yelled to himself.

"Tohru and I have something to tell you," Yuki said a blush now appeared on his cheeks, "Tohru and I are…um…we are…"

"Together," Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo new that of course, but hearing it just crushed every hope he had of trying to win Tohru, because once you went "public" with your relationship, it means things get serious.

Kyo ran to the roof, and sat there for a long time. He had hoped that Tohru would come up there with him to see if he was ok, but 2 hours had already passed and there was no sign of Tohru anywhere.

"Tohru, I feel like such an idiot, why did that damn Yuki have to get you just like he gets everything else…" Kyo whispered to no one. He knew right then and there that somewhere along the way he had done/said something to Tohru to ruin any chance of being with her, and he would be alone forever…

Tohru was on her way up to the roof to check on Kyo, when she over heard him talking to himself; she listened for a moment and swore she could hear him crying.

"I just wish for once that I could have something to be happy about like Yuki. Now that he has Tohru he is the happiest man alive. I had to be the stupid one and throw her away." Kyo said looking towards the moon.

Tohru felt bad. She had all she wanted and yet everything was going wrong. She had hoped that everyone would be happy for her and Yuki but she assumed again, and again she hurt Kyo. Just like on valentines when she made him chocolate then found out that he does not like chocolate. She wished now the most selfish thing she had ever thought and she regretted ever thinking it…

She wished she had never met Kyo, then maybe things would have turned out better…

Authors Note:

**This is where it ends I suppose, the ending is sad and kinda weird, but I wasn't sure how I could end it, hope you liked it, R&R (flames are allowed but please don't be to mean :D) **


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Well some of my reviewers did not like the way the story ended, so I have decided that I will write more to the story, hoping to make you all happy D.

Thank you for all the reviews, and for everyone being so nice. Hope you will stick around for more.

_limeygreeness_


	7. Why?

**Well here is the next chapter I said that I would write for you! sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Tohru climbed onto the roof, and sat next to Kyo.

"Kyo you know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, why?" he asked back.

"Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Kyo said with a sigh.

"Well if you don't want to tell me than that is fine, but I want you to know that I will be there, you can tell me anything Kyo-kun," she said with a smile, and turned to leave.

"I love you Tohru," Kyo blurted out.

Tohru sighed, "I know," she said sympathetically.

"How did you know?" he asked looking up, tears falling out of the sides of his eyes.

"Yuki told me," she said scooting over to him and placing a hand on his back.

"Oh," Kyo said.

"Kyo if I would have known that a long time ago, or even this morning, I would have done things so differently…" she said, "I just wanted to make everyone happy, and again I ended up disappointing you."

"I assume to much Kyo, and I'm never right when it comes to you, and I'm sorry," she said, she was trying to hold back tears at this point, "Your like a brother to me Kyo…The sibling that I never had, and I would never dream of hurting, yet I seem to do that a lot."

Kyo did not respond, so Tohru left…crying. She walked down to her room and sobbed in her pillow, she wanted Yuki's arms around her, and she wanted to hear his soothing voice tell her things would be ok.

_Knock, Knock! _(Speak of the devil! hehe)

"Tohru?" Yuki asked through the door, "May I come in?"

Tohru walked over to the door with her head down, and opened it for him. "Yuki," she whispered.

"What Tohru?" he asked moving her back to the bed and closing the door behind him.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Tohru, you did nothing wrong," he said sitting next to her.

"Then why does Kyo hate me now?" she asked.

Yuki sighed, _"stupid cat,"_ he thought. "Tohru, Kyo will get over it," he said, "It will take him some time," Yuki sighed again, "Somehow I knew this would happen." He said wrapping his arms around Tohru, he felt bad now too.

"Yuki, I just want everyone to be happy," she cried.

"I know, I know," Yuki whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Yuki…" Tohru whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

"My dear sweet Tohru," he whispered back, and tucked her into her bed.

"I love you," he said as he walked out the door.

Yuki headed for the roof, he had to talk to Kyo.

"Kyo?" he asked when he got up there.

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped back.

"Well you succeeded in making Tohru very unhappy," he said annoyed.

"She made me unhappy too," he said

"Well your being awfully immature about this," Yuki stated, "and for your information I was the one who started the whole relationship." Yuki left the roof, to let Kyo think about what he had said

"_YUKI! I know you started it!!!" _Kyo screamed in his mind, _"I just don't know what to do anymore…except be angry"_ Kyo cried,_ "I will get you back Yuki!"_

**Authors Note:**

**Well there it was, hope you liked it! R&R please D, thank you! It did not end here peoples there will be more…**

_limeygreeness_


	8. Nightmares Come True

**Well here is another chapter!!! Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 7-** _Nightmares Come True_

"_YUKI! I know you started it!!!" _Kyo screamed in his mind, _"I just don't know what to do anymore…except be angry"_ Kyo cried,_ "I will get you back Yuki!"_

Kyo sat on the roof devising a plan to get back at Yuki. He would put his plan into action that night, starting now…

Yuki walked to his room after talking to Kyo, he was annoyed and tired. He plopped on his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"_No, Kyo don't!" Tohru yelled as an angry Kyo charged at Yuki…_

"NO!" Tohru yelled out loud, she shot up in bed, in a cold sweat. "Yuki," she whispered. She wiped her forehead and slowly walked down the hall to Yuki's room, to check on him.

Tohru poked her head inside his room and sighed in relief when she saw Yuki sleeping soundly. She tiptoed over to his bed and climbed into the bed with Yuki, and just watched him as he slept.

Unknown to her, her nightmare was about to occur…

Kyo snuck down off of the roof, and down to Yuki's open window. Silently he jumped into his room landing at the foot of his bed. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to rid his life of Yuki.

"_I don't care what I said before, Yuki is gonna die right now…"_ Kyo thought with an evil grin on his face.

Kyo had not noticed the one thing that was the downfall of his plan; Tohru was still in the room. She was asleep in the bed with Yuki still.

Kyo jumped on the bed ready to claw Yuki's eyes out of their sockets and tare his face to shreds.

"_Not gonna be some pretty boy anymore! hehe!"_ Kyo thought.

Yuki awoke instantly, and shrieked as Kyo tried to claw him in the face…_tried, _Yuki dodged it though, but it did not stop there, the torment continued, and Yuki just kept blocking. However Yuki did not know that Tohru was in his bed, just like Kyo.

Tohru was wakened by all the commotion and grunts (**A/N:** wouldn't you be? he, he).

"Kyo what are you doing?" she screamed, as she attempted to push Kyo off of Yuki, but Kyo in a blind furry of rage struck out at Tohru causing her to fly off the bed.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled, he was tired of this and threw Kyo across the room, and went directly to Tohru.

"Kyo do you see what you have done? You could have seriously hurt her, the one you love Kyo! Just because you did not get your way you have to throw a temper tantrum, and hurt people," Yuki yelled.

Kyo's body began to rack in silent sobs as he cowered in the corner of Yuki's room…

**Authors Note:**

**This was shorter than most but I thought it was good, thank you for reading. And thank you the all mighty Shanee who helped me with this story!**

_limeygreeness_


	9. Realization

**Here is the next chapter everyone! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 8 -** _Realization_

Tohru was in too much shock to speak, her nightmare had just occurred, Kyo had taken things to the extreme. She was crying in Yuki's arms, while Kyo was crying _alone_ in the corner.

Shigure knocked lightly at the door, "I am coming in right now," his voice full of concern. The knob on the door turned slowly as a hesitant Shigure walked through it. "What is going on?" he asked quietly, taking in all that was to be seen in the room.

"Why don't you ask Kyo?" Yuki spat out as he glared in Kyo's direction.

Kyo's body just continued to vent, he was overwhelmed with feelings that he did not want a part of: sadness, jealousy, guilt, and pain both emotional and physical. He realized how childish he was acting and what stuck him the most, Yuki was right…

"Well your being awfully immature about this…" 

He was, he was acting like a little kid that did not get his Popsicle when he wanted it. Kyo wanted to leave, run away and start over, but then he would be a coward too. He would have to learn to deal with it, life would continue…_without Tohru_

"I'm…s-sorry," Kyo choked out. He crawled over to where Yuki and Tohru were sitting, "I'm sorry, Yuki you were right I am immature and childish, and I was out of control, and had no right to do what I did," Kyo said and turned to Shigure.

"Kyo," Shigure whispered in sympathy.

"Shigure I'm sorry for all the doors I broke in your house while I was here, but I will be leaving so you all can be happy again," Kyo stood and went to leave through the window, and before he left he said, "Bye my friends, and thank you."

When Kyo left Yuki and Shigure managed to calm Torhu down. She had a terrible fever though.

"I'm going to call Hatori," Shigure said and walked out of the room.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked in a gentle whisper.

"What?" he asked back with concern.

"Is Kyo really leaving for good?" she asked with tears slightly gleaming in her eyes.

"I'm not sure Miss-Honda, but for now he is," He whispered.

"Hello?" Hatori groaned on the other end of the receiver.

"Hatori this is Shigure, I need your help, Tohru was hurt and has a fever," He said to the grumpy doctor.

"What the hell happened to her in the middle of the night that she must need a doctor so bad!" Hatori partially yelled.

"We had an incident with Kyo," he started. When he did not get a response from Hatori he continued, "Yuki and Tohru told us about their relationship together, and Kyo got jealous, and lost control, and that is all I know," Shigure stated in disappointment.

"Ok I'm on my way over," Hatori said, his anger diminishing and his concern taking over...

**Authors Note: **

**This was a shorter chapter but I thought it was still good, and again I thank the almighty Shanee, she helped me yet again.**

_limeygreeness _


	10. Hatori

**This Chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 9 - **_Hatori_

"Ok I'm on my way over," Hatori said, his anger diminishing and his concern taking over...

Shigure waited until he heard the sound of the other phone hit the receiver before he slowly hung up. He was afraid, he was not sure why. He was also feeling deep sympathy towards Kyo, it did seem that Yuki got most of what Kyo wanted. Shigure was not saying Kyo had a right to do what he did; he just didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Shigure trudged up the stairs to Yuki's room, where Tohru was sleeping. For some reason Shigure's heart broke walking into Yuki's room to see all the teens crying, all of them completely worm out just from their own emotional breakdowns.

"How is she?" Shigure quietly asked as he walked over to her bed.

Yuki was playing with his hands and looking at the wooden floor, "She keeps asking about Kyo" he said.

"Yuki, I'm sorry," Shigure whispered more to himself than to Yuki.

"This is all my fault," Yuki buried his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths, "When is Hatori going to be here?" Yuki asked hoping to change the subject, and loose the awkward tension he felt talking about the events of that night.

"He is on his way over," Shigure said simply. _"Should I even ask what happened?"_ he thought. He stared at the back of Yuki's head, debating whether he should ask or not.

He was about to ask when there was a sudden knock coming from downstairs, "That must be Hatori," Yuki whispered.

Shigure nodded, and headed for the front door. He felt depressed and sad, walking out of Yuki's room lifted the tension that built up in his body, and he knew then that this was going to be a long night. Shigure's warm hand reached out for the doorknob slowly, he for some reason wanted to crawl into a corner and just die. He opened the door for Hatori and noticed the rain falling down in the background.

"_Funny,"_ he thought to himself_, "it was raining the night of Kyo's transformation too."_

Hatori had already made his way upstairs to Tohru's room, when Shigure closed the door and followed.

Hatori pulled out a needle, and injected a clear liquid into Torhu's arm. "That should help," Hatori said. He could sense the terrible tension between everyone, even the teenage couple.

"Thank you Hatori," Shigure said as he led him down to the door.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Hatori asked.

"Like I said on the phone, Kyo got jealous, and lost control. He apologized before he left though," Shigure said, "Although I think it was to Tohru not to Yuki, I'm not all that sure."

"Just let Tohru sleep, from what I have heard she has been through a lot in the last two days, let it all sink in," Hatori said and left.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked sadly.

"What Miss-Honda?"…

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry again. My chapters have not been very long lately; I will try to make them longer. Thank you for all the reviews I have been getting I really appreciate it! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

_limeygreeness_


	11. Come Home

**This chapter is slightly longer, and is not as boring as the last ones, so enjoy…**

**Chapter 10- **_Come Home_

"Yuki?" Tohru asked sadly.

"What Miss-Honda?" Yuki asked in return.

"You think that maybe if we are not a couple that Kyo will come back?" She asked.

"Oh…Tohru," Yuki sighed things were going to go back to the way they were originally, her, Kyo and him all just _friends._ Yuki gave up, he would have to change back and let go of the moments the two shared already. "Miss-Honda, I can't lie to you…but Kyo might return if that is what we do."

"Then I think," Tohru choked out, "That we should just stay friends," she whispered, she wanted to hear Yuki protest and throw his arms around her, but she knew that Yuki was modest and would do whatever made her happy. Tears of pure sadness rolled down Torhu's pale cheeks, and gleamed in the light of the moon, and all Yuki could do was stare at her beauty.

Yuki felt the lump in his throat rise when he tried to speak, "Whatever you say Miss-Honda," Yuki whispered to her as his eyes watered. He buried his face into his hands and tried to regain his composer. He then left Tohru in his room and walked to hers.

He opened her door slowly and entered, this was the place he would stay tonight. He took in the sent of the room and closed his eyes at the memories it brought back. He felt his warm tears stream down his cold cheeks, and for the moment let them relax his body. He wanted to forget. He wanted to be with Tohru, but she did not want to be with him? He thought he recalled her saying she had waited for this moment all of her life.

Yuki did not know anymore, he walked over to the bed and laid his body across the tops of the covers and let his body sink into the cushioning, that for the moment was providing great comfort. He fell into a light slumber, as the thunder began to roar outside. He desperately wanted to have Tohru in his arms where he new she would be safe, he dreamt of her all night…

"_Um…" Tohru forgot about the curse and hugged Yuki while yelling, "I love you Yuki!"_

The first time she openly confessed her feelings for him, that day at their secret base…

"_Don't be I enjoyed what we just did and want to do it a lot more…only if you want to." She added not to sound selfish._

"_Hmm I'd like that a lot," he said and he kissed her cheek…_

Their first _real _kiss, where things heated up between them and they felt as one…

_"Kyo what are you doing?" she screamed…_

When Kyo snuck into Yuki's room not knowing that Tohru was there, when Kyo hurt her…

"_You think that maybe if we are not a couple that Kyo will come back?"_

Yuki's body began to shake, his dreams became nightmares…

_"Then I think," Tohru choked out, "That we should just stay friends,"_

Yuki's eyes snapped open, his eyes were wet from crying, and his shaking body was curled up into a ball, "Why?" Yuki whispered as more tears streamed down his face.

It was now that Yuki set aside his pride and all the hate he felt towards Kyo and did what he thought was best for Tohru…

He went out to find Kyo…

"_Tohru please know that I am doing this for you…" _Yuki pleaded as he slipped silently out of Tohru's window. He walked through the forest feeling the rain slide down his body as he searched. He came up to the lake that was not to far from Shigure's house, when he spotted him…

"Kyo," Yuki whispered lightly. He walked over to Kyo's body that had collapsed in the mud from pure exhaustion and shook him lightly.

Kyo moaned but other than that there was nothing.

"Kyo please, you must come back," Yuki said continuing to try to shake Kyo awake.

Kyo still only moaned…

"Please," Yuki started, he was trying to bite back his tears that were threatening to fall, "Come back for Tohru," Yuki let it all out in that last sentence, he broke down…

Kyo's body went stiff and he did not make a sound…

"Kyo…Tohru and I…are not…together…anymore, she gave me up so you would come…home Kyo…" Yuki said attempting to pull Kyo to his feet.

Kyo sat up, "She did?" he asked, "but she also sent you to do her work didn't she."

"Kyo I don't understand you sometimes, but if you must now I came here on my own. Tohru is running a terrible fever, and for a whole hour all she asked about was you and if you would come back." Yuki said hoping it would get Kyo to come home.

Much to Yuki's surprise Kyo walked…home, they were both quiet, but somehow they new that each other was glad for the other's company at that moment…

**Authors Note**

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for all my spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you liked it, and stick around for more…**

_Limeygreeness_


	12. Secret Love Notes

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Chapter 11**

When Kyo got in the house he went directly to Tohru's room.

"Where is she?" Kyo asked immediately.

"In here Kyo," Yuki said holding his door open, "She fell asleep on my room after the incident," Yuki explained.

"Oh," Kyo said. He stared at the beautiful girl in Yuki's bed, her hair was a little messy and her face was stained from her tears, but to Yuki and Kyo she was the most beautiful girl alive.

"I can't believe that so much happened in one night," Yuki said with a sigh, as he left for Tohru's room.

"I know what you mean," Kyo said tucking a strand of hair behind Tohru's ear. He too left for Torhu's room to talk to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki?" Kyo asked with his regular upset voice. "You sure you and Tohru are not…you know, together anymore?" he asked with clenched fists.

Yuki sighed a shaky sigh and shook his head, "Yes Kyo I am sure."

Kyo nodded and unclenched his fists when he thought he saw a tear stream down Yuki's cheek. "Ok," he said and left closing the door behind him.

**Next Morning**

Tohru wakes up to the suns rays shining annoyingly in her face, she wants to stay in bed a little longer but she had to get up for school.

Tohru walks glumly down the stairs with her school bag in one hand and pen and paper in the other. She entered the empty kitchen and heated up some leftover take out for breakfast. She scribbled something on the paper with the pen and folded it in half, and quietly ran up the stairs to her room where Yuki was still sleeping.

She walked over to Yuki's sleeping form and placed the note in his hands and left just a quietly as she had come in.

Yuki woke up soon after she left and felt the smooth paper in his hand. He turned it over in his hands and noticed his name printed in purple ink on one half of it. He hesitantly opened the note and read the words written there…

_Yuki some part of me thinks that what happened last night was a dream and thinks we are still together, but the other part seems sad for it knows that we aren't…I'm sorry Yuki_

_Tohru_

Yuki read over and over again what Tohru wrote and could not help but think she wanted to be back together with him, but he could not get his hopes up yet…he would wait and see. While meantime he played along with Tohru's secret "love" note if you would.

He quickly wrote one and stuck it under her pillow hoping she would find it. Then walked down stairs for breakfast.

Toady it was Kyo who was the late sleeper, as he walked down the stairs and rounded the corner he smelled…reheated take-out. He entered the kitchen and immediately felt depressed; he looked at everyone's faces and could see they had been crying, just like him.

"Good morning Kyo," Tohru said putting on the best fake smile she could manage at the moment, and sat down across from Yuki motioning for Kyo to sit next to her. And Kyo did.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Shigure decided to ask as the tension on the room increased.

Kyo gave Shigure a good long stare before eating again, and Yuki's eyes began to water. Tohru was the only one who responded to the awkward question.

"Ok…I guess," She mumbled. Kyo and Yuki looked at her with deep sympathy. They all continued to eat in silence.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if there were any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter I will try to get better! Thank you for reading and stick around for more…**

_limeygreeness_


	13. The Plan

**Thank you to all the reviewers! smiles and big hug! and here is the next chapter. Enjoy… **

**Chapter 12-** _The Plan_

School was downright boring! All they did was work, work, TESTS, work, work, TESTS, and did I mention work? So everyone was grateful when they heard the 'end of the day' bell and ran to their lockers so they could leave as soon as possible!

However the pretty prince had a student council meeting to go to.

"Do you want us to wait for you Yuki?" Tohru asked as she was about to walk home with Kyo.

Yuki shook his head and watched as the two walked home together. Kyo looked so happy and Tohru did too, it was then that Yuki felt it, that jealous rage heat up inside him. He wanted to be with Tohru, but he would have to wait she would get his 'love note' soon enough.

He sighed and walked down the hall to the room the meeting was to be held in, and sighed at all the dimwitted people he had to work with.

"Let's get started," Yuki said with another sigh.

* * *

Tohru and Kyo walked in the house laughing, as a confused and slightly depressed Shigure trudges out of his office.

"Oh you two are home. Where is Yuki?" He asked glumly.

"He had a student Council meeting, and said he would meet us at home," Tohru explained. She walked up to her room to work on some homework before Yuki came home.

She tossed her backpack on her bed and heard a plop as something that sounded like paper fell on the floor. She walked over to the head of her bed and picked it up, and noticed her name written in pink pen on one side of it. She delicately unfolded the paper in her hands and read the writing…

_Tohru,_

_I wish we could be together, but if Kyo really does feel that strongly about you then…Lets just say I would rather have you be safe away from me than in danger with me…_

_Love you always, _

_Yuki_

Tohru felt the tears well up in her eyes, as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a response to Yuki. She snuck into his room and slipped the folded piece of paper on his desk, and walked down to the kitchen.

Kyo and Shigure were watching something on the TV while Tohru did the laundry. The front door clicked open and in came and exhausted and annoyed Yuki.

"I'm home," he mumbled and walked up to his room. Tohru felt a smile form on her lips, she felt bad for having to write secret notes to Yuki but felt it was the only way the two could really communicate, so it was what she would do for her love.

* * *

Yuki went over to his desk and set down his school stuff and was about to plop on his bed when a note on his desk caught his eye first. Again his name was written in purple on the front and was folded delicately by the one and only Tohru Honda. He read her response…

_Yuki,_

_I wish we could be together too, but Kyo is like a brother to me and I don't want to loose either of you because of something I want. I just want to feel your arms around me again. Remember, that one time we hugged and you did not transform. Well I guess that is selfish of me…I love you Yuki,_

_Tohru Honda_

Yuki wanted to jump for joy, his heart was beating so fast and so loud that he was afraid someone would hear it. He was so shaky that is was hard for him to write a response, but he had a plan, he just hoped that Tohru was up for it. His slipped the note in her room and went back to his room to nap!

**Authors Note**

**I will be posting a lot of chapters for this story today…Stick around for more information and chapters! _Thank you_,**

_limeygreeness_


	14. Strawberries

**Yet another chapter! YES! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 13**_**- **__Strawberries_

Tohru was finally done with all her work, and she managed to make it to her room. She looked for a note. She was almost positive that there was one in her room somewhere, based on the way Yuki had been acting at dinner. She finally found it, again, under her pillow. This time the note had a yellow ribbon tied around it and her name was draw neatly on the paper, in yellow of course. She carefully untied the ribbon and unfolded the paper to read the response…

_Tohru._

_Meet me out by our secret base tonight after your done with work…_

_Love You,_

_Yuki _

Tohru got all jittery, and quietly made her way outside. She stuck on some slippers and walked to the base.

"Yuki?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"Tohru?" Yuki replied back with the same loud whisper.

They both ran into each other's arms, and waited for the _poof! _But there was none. They pulled away from each other, and laughed a little.

"Your not a rat Yuki," Tohru whispered with a smile.

"No Tohru I'm not," He whispered back kissing her forehead lightly.

"Yuki I feel bad sneaking out at night…but you know this is so fun. Knowing we could get caught, and get into a lot of trouble at any moment," She said with the same smile.

"I know the suspense almost kills you," He said back, pulling her closer to his body. It felt so good to have her so close for so long, and not have to worry about becoming that embarrassing thing he turned into. Although Tohru thought it was cute.

"Yuki you know we can't do this every night," Tohru whispered sadly.

"I know, but our note thing can continue, and we can be together that way," he said," Then every once in a while we can do something like this."

Tohru nodded into his chest and melted, she felt so alive and did not want to move. She could have died like that and not cared, because she got to be with her Yuki…

* * *

Yuki awoke the next morning to again have a note taped to his forehead, he noticed again his name in purple with a red heart next to it, he opened it and yawned as he read the response…

_YUKI!_

_hehe I love YOU! Look under your bed there is a surprise…_

_LOVE YOU_

_Tohru_

Yuki was curious, what was under his bed? He got up and went to the floor. He lifted the covers and found another note.

_psst YUKI!_

_This is Tohru again, go into my room and look in the closet, there is where the real surprise is. BUT DO NOT GET CAUGHT, Shigure is on the prowl._

_Love,_

_Tohru_

Yuki walked out of his room and looked around for Shigure, when he found no one he snuck into Tohru's room, and went to her closet. He opened it slowly and found a basket of strawberries, with yet another note attached…

_I LOVE YOU!!!_

_Tohru_

Yuki just laughed and ate a few of the berries and then hid them in his room where no one would find them, but him of course, and then walked down to the kitchen.

Tohru looked at him, and when he was sure no one was paying attention he winked at her, telling her that he got her present…he truly did love Tohru Honda…

…And Tohru Honda loved him back…

**Authors Note: **

**There will be more coming out today trust me! Like I said in the previous chapter stick around for more chapters and information!**

_**Thank you,**_

_limeygreeness_


	15. If Only

**Hey I am back! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14- **_If Only_

It was Saturday and Tohru needed to go grocery shopping. And as always Yuki and Kyo tagged along with her. They were now in the store waiting for Tohru to pick up the last of her things.

"Hmm, ok now all we need is leeks," Tohru whispered looking at her list. Yuki rounded the corner and picked some up, "Here you go Tohru anything else?' Yuki asked with a sigh as Kyo's face went white.

"I know you hate leeks Kyo but, not everyone else does, I'll make you something else the night I decide to make these," Tohru explained.

"Ok I guess," Kyo, said glaring daggers into the back of Yuki's head. Something was up with them.

**00o00o00o00**

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked in the door from shopping. They all headed to the kitchen and saw Kagura sitting at the table with Shigure.

"AHH! What is she doing here?" Kyo said ready to run out of the room, and maybe the house if he had to.

"She just came," Shigure said not lifting his head from his papers.

"Hello Kyo," Kagura said looking up from her book only for a moment to look at him.

Everyone could tell something was wrong with Kagura, she was not screaming her love for Kyo and she was not trying to do something for him. Although Kyo would never admit this, he missed the attention suddenly.

"Are you ok Kagura?" Kyo asked, shocking everyone.

"…Yeah…" Kagura said sadly.

Tohru, Yuki and Shigure managed to slip out of the kitchen without notice to give the two their moment. Kyo walked over to Kagura and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure," He asked hiding his eyes with his bangs.

Kagura did not answer for a while, but in the end she only nodded. Kyo grumbled and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Liar," Kyo whispered.

Tears welled up in Kagura's as she cherished the closeness she had with Kyo at the moment. Kyo grumbled again.

"Sorry," Kagura frantically said.

"Never mind, just tell me what is wrong," Kyo asked.

She sighed, "Kagura has realized the truth, and the truth hurt her," Kagura said in third person.

"What did Kagura learn that hurt her so much?" Kyo asked playing along.

"Kagura learned Kyo will never love her, and will always love Tohru Honda," Kagura said letting the first tear fall.

Kyo was quiet for a moment. He had no idea what to say, all he knew was that he felt bad. Kyo mumbled something like, "I can't believe this," and scooted over to Kagura and placed his arm awkwardly around her shoulder. He was very surprised when she did nothing.

"The more Kyo pretends the more he hurts Kagura," She said, "Don't give me a false hope Kyo, please," she finished.

Kyo let his arm fall from her shoulders and stared in awe at the girl sitting beside him. She had never acted this way before.

"Kagura…" Kyo whispered he let his eye water a little at how sad she looked.

"I don't have a place to stay Kyo," Kagura said, "that is why I came here, not to bother you."

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"My parents said they did not want to have anything to do with a depressing teenage girl and told me to leave," She said.

"Well why would you be depressed?" Kyo asked.

"I already told you that Kyo," Kagura said getting slightly annoyed at his stupidity.

"Sorry," Kyo said sarcastically as he left her in the kitchen alone.

"If only you understood," Kagura said placing her hands in her face and crying her heart out.

"_I love you Kyo more than life itself…" _

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I had to go to this camp thing and I had no way to write more chapters, but I am back now and will try to be posting chapters everyday from this point until school, _and thank you to all the reviewers, and all the nice comments you left me_! Thank you thank you thank you!**

_limeygreeness _


	16. Bye Kagura

**AH!!! Sorry everyone my computer wasn't working right and I had no Internet for a while! I am so sorry to make you wait so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will bust my butt to get more out today!!!**

**I WARN YOU, this is sad…but here it is…**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 15- **_Goodbye Kyo-kun_

Kyo went to the roof; he needed to think about his feelings for Tohru, and Kagura.

"_Damn, know Kagura has got me questioning how I feel about everything! Don't tell me I am starting to like her!" _Kyo was so confused he just wanted to end all of these stupid feelings. He hopped off the roof and walked deep into the forest.

"So why exactly is Kagura here," Yuki asked Shigure when they had left Kyo and Kagura alone in the kitchen.

"She came in crying this afternoon, and said something about being kicked out of her house," Shigure said sympathetically," You might want to ask her though." Tohru and Yuki nodded and left Shigure to his studies.

Once Kagura knew she was alone she walked silently over to the kitchen counter and grabbed one of the sharpest kitchen knifes. She grasped the hard plastic handle, she looked up and let two tears stream down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and brought the cold blade to her wrist. With one swipe blood gushed from the wound and another, until blood was dripping from her fingers, and she just let it run smoothly to the tips of her nails and listened to it hit the floor. She did not even flinch. She let the knife slip from her fingers and hit the linoleum tile. She began to feel light headed and she too let herself hit the floor, as her whole world went black…

**Part II- **_Bye Kyo-kun_

Tohru walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, but she ran into a whole new problem when she looked behind the counter.

"KAGURA!" She screamed as she knelt by the lifeless girl on the floor. She touched her pale cheek and winced when it was as cold as ice. Tohru began to sob as she ran for the phone. She quickly dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello Dr. Hat-" a lady on the other line began but was interrupted by the sobs coming from Tohru.

"I need to speak to Hatori **now **it is very urgent," Tohru gasped out good enough for the lady to hear.

"Ok," She said frantically.

"Hello?" Hatori asked.

"Hatori it's me Tohru, I think Kagura is dead, please come help me!" She cried.

"I'll be there soon," Hatori rushed and hung up.

"Sorry Kana, but I have an emergency please understand," Hatori said, he did not even wait for an answer, from the girl who did not even remember him.

Hatori did not even knock when he reached the house he was not afraid to admit it he was scared. He ran into the kitchen where he heard the most commotion coming from.

"Out of the way," he said pushing past all that gathered around Kagura.

He checked her pulse many different times, and each time came up with the same answer…nothing.

"She is gone," Hatori whispered.

Tohru turned to Yuki and cried into his shirt, Yuki's eyes were wide he could not believe what had just occurred, he rubbed Tohru's back, as he to let out his tears. Just then Kyo walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over to everyone," Hey wha-" he saw it…Kagura's lifeless body, it tore him apart, he was completely shocked, all he did was stare fro a long time, then just fell to his knees and let everything out…he started to cry.

"_Kyo-kun!"_ Kagura's voice was ringing through his mind, and the way she would hug him and always think about him.

"Kagura…I love you," he whispered to her body…

**Authors Note:**

**I warned you, hope you stay around for more, I have some pretty juicy stuff, but it will probably end sadly, not sure yet…but stick around for more!!! SORRY AGAIN!! (Don't throw tomatoes at my face…)**

_limeygreeness_


	17. Will we Ever be Happy Again

**AHHH! School shopping sucks!!! Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!!! **

**Chapter 16 -**_Will we Ever be Happy Again_

Everyone was too shocked to do or say anything, so everyone was quiet, except for Tohru. She sobbed into Yuki's shirt and eventually left the room. Yuki got up after her to comfort her, while Kyo just stared.

"_They have the love I have always wanted, and I tried to take it from them,"_ Kyo thought to himself.

Yuki quietly stepped into Tohru's room and went to her shaking form on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her while whispering things into her ear.

"Yuki…" Tohru cried as she gripped his shirt in her hands. Yuki rocked them back and forth kissing her forehead.

"Tohru…" Yuki whispered back as he brought her face to his and kissed her lips. "Everything will work out, I promise."

"You can't be sure," She whispered, "This is the third person I have lost to death, first my father, then my mom, and now Kagura."

"I'm sorry Tohru," He whispered pecking her cheeks and lips.

Tohru remained quiet as she was rocked to sleep by Yuki's strong arms that protected her from all the sorrow and torture of the world.

Kyo again went to the roof. He had no idea what to think or even do, he was afraid. Everyone is going to blame him again, just like they did when his mother killed herself…it going to happen again. And this time he even believed it was his fault.

"Why did I have to be so stupid? She was upset and I left her alone…"Kyo said aloud to no one, "I know how she felt now. She felt alone, but she tried not to show it, so she lost control and got mad…just like me…how could I let this happen?" Kyo said rolling his hands into fists.

Kyo sat on the roof all day thinking, crying, and begging. He wanted her back; he wanted her to know how he felt. He soon realized he had more than a second chance, he was given many chances; he did not deserve more.

"_I guess it is true, you don't know what you had until it's gone…"_ Kyo thought…

Everyone was gathered around the table ready to eat the food that Tohru had prepared for them. No one said anything at dinner; it was quiet, just like it had been all week. Everyone went there separate ways afterwards; Tohru cleaned, Kyo went to the roof, and Yuki just stayed at the table watching Tohru work.

As the warm soapy water from the sink ran over Tohru's hands, she started to cry. The tears splashed on her arms and fingers. She felt a warm embrace engulf her; she turned and cried into Yuki's chest as he tightened his grip on her.

"Tohru…what is going on?" Yuki whispered.

"Things have been so bad lately and I just can't take it anymore," Tohru cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded into his chest. He lead her to his room so they could talk in "private".

"What is on your mind?" Yuki asked once they where in his room.

"I love you Yuki yet I feel like we are banned from each other, Kyo runs away, comes back and Kagura is here then she kills herself. This is to much for me to handle Yuki," She said. Yuki put his arms around her and cradled her as she cried.

"Yuki I just don't know how to act anymore, I am afraid that if I am to happy then I am not respecting Kagura's death, and if I am to sad then I…will…I don't know!" Tohru finished.

"I'm sorry Tohru…" Yuki said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Will we ever be happy again?" Tohru asked.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry it took so long hope you enjoyed it stick around for more**

_limeygreeness_


	18. Two Years Later

**Two chapters in one day! Not very long but here is the next chapter…**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 17-** _Two Years later…_

**Tohru's POV**

It has been two years now…since this all started…

It started the day Kagura killed her-self, and just escalated from there. Two weeks after her death Kyo decided that he wanted to join Kagura in death so he went to the mountain overhang and…he jumped.

No one has been the same since then, even Yuki cries. Shigure writes tragedy's now not love stories like he used to. Yuki never smiles…and neither do I for that matter…

I never realized how precious life was until I lost so many people to death. I used to think that I could make it through anything, now I have second thoughts about everything…even my life…

**End Tohru's POV**

Yuki manages to get out of bed this Monday morning and attempt to go to school for the first time in weeks. His body has thinned from lack of food and everything else for that matter. His hair is longer and covers most of his face; his eyes are puffy and red from the previous nights crying. He slips on one of his school uniforms and grabs his school bag and walks to the kitchen.

Tohru woke up that morning not wanting to move, not having the will to leave the comfort of her bed.

"_I have to…for mom," _that was her first thought_," and Kyo and Kagura too"_

She got out of bed and dressed herself for school. She then walked to the kitchen where she found Yuki just standing there, looking out into the nothingness. Tohru did not prepare breakfast this day; she had not done so in a long time. She just grabbed Yuki's hand and walked out the door.

No one talked on the way to school: they never talked anymore anyway. But they both were thinking the same thing, but they were both afraid to speak it.

"_Did we do something wrong that we disserve such unhappiness?" _They both were thinking.

Tohru stopped dead in her tracks, "Yuki…" she was afraid of her own voice at the moment it sounded so loud to her.

Yuki stopped and looked back at her slowly letting her fingers slip out of his, "Tohru…" he said back surprised at his voice as well.

"W-what did we do wrong?" Tohru stuttered out.

There was a long silence between them until Yuki responded, "I don't think we did anything…t-to tell you the truth," Yuki said.

Torhu nodded trying to fight her tears, but they were coming on to strong for her and she fell to her knees sobbing. Yuki looked at her in sympathy for a bit before kneeling beside her and comforting her. There was nothing left to be said so they both just walked to school.

Since they had both been gone for a while, they were warmly welcomed, but everyone just got cold stares in response. Of course everyone knew what happened to Kyo and even though they did not know Kagura they knew what happened to her too. But everyone was too afraid to show emotion, they were too afraid of what would happen…

Yuki and Tohru were never separated that day, they were always there for one another, and were there for support. People started to get worried. Rumors were starting to spread…

"_What if Tohru and Yuki kill themselves too?"_

This only gave Yuki and Tohru the idea, that maybe they would be happier dead…

**Authors Note:**

**The story is going to end soon but I'm still not sure how, it will most likely end sad unless that is not wanted, but remember this is a tragedy! Anyway R&R plz!!! Thank You!**

_limeygreeness_


	19. These Feelings Never go Away

**Here it is…it is not that much longer but it took me a while Hope You Enjoy…**

**Chapter 18 –**_These Feelings Never go Away_

The ones that still live in Shigure's house just mope about, they never speak, they just _are._

But now there are rumors, which have reached them, about a planned suicide by Yuki, Tohru and Shigure…is it true? No…

Yuki, Tohru and Shigure were all in the kitchen. Shigure was reading the paper, Yuki was looking outside watching the moonrise above the hills, and Tohru was trying to wash the dishes. She dropped a plate and it crashed to the floor sending shards of sharp glass flying all over the room. It caught Shigure and Yuki's attention, and they watched as Tohru picked up each large pieces with delicacy.

"This is ridiculous!" Tohru yelled, a voice once again filled the house and everyone stared at her.

"It has been two years," Tohru whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

"She is right," Shigure said.

"We have to move on with our lives, face it…we all know what happened we miss then but we have to live our lives for them," Tohru said, "We have to finish what Kyo and Kagura started, not rot away in this house!" she finished.

"Ok, we will." Yuki said. Shigure nodded in agreement. They all helped to clean up and then headed to bed.

That night Yuki could not sleep, he was thinking about Tohru again, the way he used to when they were together. He missed the time they snuck out to their secret base just so they could talk. Old memories just ran through his body, as he remembered how happy they once were.

He snuck into Tohru's bed with her and just watched her. He soon fell into a deep sleep, of course thinking about Tohru.

When Tohru woke up that morning she felt something warm next to her, she opened her eyes and smiled at whom she saw. She scooted closer to him and butterfly kissed the tip of his nose. Yuki's eyes fluttered open soon after that and they both pressed their foreheads together and laughed.

"You snuck into my room," Tohru said with a smile.

Yuki nodded and kissed her nose, "I could not wait to see you my sweet Tohru," He said and kissed her soft lips. Tohru leaned into the kiss and waited for him to deepen it. They both pulled away and blushed; they had not done that in about two years. They got out of Tohru's bed and walked to the kitchen in silence. Shigure at the counter…cooking!

Shigure looked up an smiled, "Good morning my sweet lover birds! I have made you pancakes!"

Yuki and Tohru laughed as they choked out a thank you and sat down.

"I don't see why it is so funny that I cooked you two breakfast," He said serving them their stacks of pancakes with butter and syrup.

"Oh it's not that Shigure…never mind it, thank you so much for your work in making these for us," Tohru said with a small chuckle.

Yuki nodded his head in agreement and dug into the pancakes, "Mmm, for once you made something that was worth eating Shigure" Yuki said as he ate more.

Shigure laughed and said a simple thank you as he too sat down to enjoy his breakfast. "Ooo your right Yuki these are good." Shigure said stuffing more of the pancakes into his already full mouth.

Yuki and Tohru laughed, they said thank you again and left for school. They rushed through the school gates; they were late. As they both entered their classroom, they noticed on the white board it read _guest speaker_ and standing before the class was, guess who? The guest speaker…

Yuki and Tohru bowed to the teacher and apologized for being late and then walked quietly to their seats, and the guest speaker began her lecture.

"I was asked to come today to talk to you about…" the lady turned and scribbled something on the board and turned around again, "Suicide," She said simply. Yuki and Tohru felt their hearts drop to the floor at the mention of the word, and how it could be used so lightly.

"It has come to the teachers attention, and to mine as well, that there was two incidents of suicide performed by a former class mate and his girlfriend-"

"She wasn't his girlfriend," Yuki and Tohru said while staring at their desks.

"Well then someone he knew closely, it does not matter at this moment, what happened, happened and we will leave it at that," She said cautiously watching the facial expressions of the two teens go from bad to worse, they never looked up at her or at any one else; not even each other they were focused on their desks.

"Anyway, let me ask you a few questions. What happens to the friend of a suicide victim?" She asked. A few kids raised their hands, but everyone else looked down at their desks and did not move. The lady pointed to one of the students to answer the question.

"They become angry or depressed, or even begin to think that it was their fault the person killed themselves," The student answered.

"_That is exactly how I feel, if I was a little nicer to Kyo maybe he would have wanted to stay,"_ Yuki thought as he felt his eyes burn.

"_What if Yuki and I never told anyone about __**us**__, would Kyo still be alive? Is his death my fault? _Tohru thought as she fought back her tears.

"That is correct, now-" the lady paused as she felt an uncomforting silence stir in the room, no one was looking at her, no one was moving, no one was smiling or laughing, they all just sat there fighting back their tears. Yuki and Tohru's bodies began to tremble, and one by one so did everyone else's. Tears splattered on their desks, as hands went to their faces to wipe the tears away. The speaker just looked to the teacher, and the teacher looked back at her…

"How rude can someone get? She was totally rude about everything!!!" students were yelling as they walked through the halls after class. Yuki and Tohru were having the same thoughts, they both could not understand how someone could be so disrespectful to someone they never met and was dead! They were both just getting on with their lives and now they had that guilty weight on their shoulders again.

"Yuki I've got to do something I will meet you at home," Tohru said as she changed directions and headed for the cemetery.

She soon found herself standing in front of her two best friends graves, she let all her feelings out at that moment and fell to her knees. She was overwhelmed with emotions, and she could not describe how she felt, but she did not like it.

"I miss you Kyo, why did I not see how upset you felt…" She whispered to the gravestone. "If I could go back, and help you, and Kagura both I would…I would do anything just to see your faces again… Kyo, Kagura…" She said everything that was on her mind, and hoped they both heard it and knew that she meant every word of it.

She walked back home, to find Yuki sitting at the doorway waiting for her, "Is everything ok Tohru?" Yuki asked quietly.

Tohru shook off her previous feelings, "it is time for a change…" She said happily as she walked into the house with Yuki. Yuki nodded and followed her in…

**Part II- **_These Feelings Never go Away_

Tohru was standing at her window watching the moonrise into the night sky, as she prayed to the heavens hoping that she was getting through to Kyo and Kagura.

"I hope you both know that I love you to death…and I miss you with all my heart, and I know that everyone else does too, so we send you our love wherever you two may be…" Tohru said to the sky. She suddenly felt a wave of reassurance and felt like her message had reached them and touched their souls, she felt better and smiled as she tucked herself into bed.

Yuki was in his room, doing almost the same thing, he was sprawled across his bed sheets his eyes closed as he whispered a soothing message to his two best friends, he too was hoping it would reach them. And he too felt the same wave of reassurance and smiled as he dozed of into a deep sleep.

_Even though these feelings may never go away, we know that somewhere in our hearts Kyo and Kagura can hear us from where they are, and they are watching over us as we continue our lives wishing they were here in person to share it with us. We may sound crazy, but we can sometimes feel their warm presence near us telling us__**…"it will be ok…"**_

_**Sohma Family**_

**Author's Note:**

**Just to let you know there might be more chapters to come if I can think of a happier way to end this, HOPE you LIKED it and thank you so much for all the reviews!!!**

_limeygreeness_


End file.
